New Year's Resolutions
by Carolyn984
Summary: It's New Year's Eve... will tonight finally be the night they've all been waiting for?


New Year's Resolutions  
  
Carolyn Carolyn984@aol.com  
  
Note: Maybe one day I'll own Pokemon when I become a famous actress (yes, that's my dream!), but for now, I own only this storyline, and my others. Thanks!  
  
I actually wrote this on New Year's Eve 1999 for the 'new millennium,' so I had to change a couple things (mainly just a word or two here & there) to make it not seem so dated.  
  
-------  
  
Swirling and spinning, lights flashing. December 31, 2003. The night many long awaited. At this time, it was 10:46PM; only an hour and 14 minutes til the big moment.  
"Ash, get up, you big bum!" Misty called playfully. "This only happens once a year, and we're lucky enough to be here in town for the celebration! C'mon!"  
"Alright, alright Misty! I'm coming!" He smiled. Ash was previously pondering his biggest New Year's Resolution: telling Misty his heart's desires. He knew he had to do it someday or another, and what better way to start off the new year than with a kiss? 'This could either be very bad,' he sighed, 'or *very* good.' 50/50 chance, he told himself. Even, equal odds. Ash stepped out of his hotel room with Pikachu, both clad in tuxedos for the big event. Ash even wore one of those big, sparky top hats, and his yellow pokemon wore the "2004" glasses. They went downstairs to the lobby to meet Misty and Brock.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, God," Misty flinched to the Pewter Gym leader. "He's wearing one of those hats!" (Can you tell I'm not a fan of them? ^_^) Misty sighed. "Embarrassing.."  
"Hey, what's wrong with the hats?" Brock implied. "Guess what?" He whipped a bright silver flash from behind his back. "Ta-da!"  
Misty facefaulted. Brock got one, too. "This is going to be a loooong night.."  
  
-----  
  
Ash stepped into the front room where his friends were. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder as usual, peeking out from behind the festive specs. "Cha!"  
  
"There they are, Pikachu!" Ash said. Then he caught a glimpse of Misty, looking obviously traumatized, but gorgeous nonetheless. She was wearing a pale blue shimmery dress that clung to her curves perfectly. Silver heels accentuated her well-defined legs, and her flame-red hair was pulled into a flowing twist, with some wispy hairs to define her face. "Woah.."  
Pikachu looked at his trainer with a knowing expression. He sincerly hoped tonight would be the night that the two trainers hooked up, and saved everyone a round of "whens". Ash stepped up to his friends trying to hide his blush, and he heard Misty sigh, more embarassed than ever.  
Ash smirked. "Like the hat, Mist?"  
She cringed. "I don't know either of you."  
Brock laughed. "Well Ash, seems Misty here doesn't have the holiday spirit! I'm sure some," he slowed, going into I-just-saw-a-pretty-girl mode, "beautiful girl.. with knock-out features.. and a great body.." he trailed off. The redhead seemed to regret that mallets don't fit in snug dresses.  
"Well anyway," Ash tore his eyes away from the hypnotizing sparkles on Misty's eyelids, "we should get going! Only an hour left til next year!"  
  
-----  
  
The trio stepped onto the platform, excitement coarsing through their veins. Couples were spinning and twirling eachother around, laughing and smiling the night away. A familiar laugh caught their attention.  
"Hey! It's Team Rocket!" Ash said. He looked over at the couple, dancing and crooning. 'No harm there,' Ash figured. Each of them were wearing an outfit much more tasteful than their uniforms. Jesse had a short red sparkly gown, with neverending patterns only she could create. James wore a gray suit, and *no* sparkly top hat, to Misty's relief. Meowth was seen at the other end, chatting up with some female feline. The three friends made their way to their awaiting table on the sidelines. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and unscrewed a ketchup bottle and drank his fill, leaving the watchers somewhat queasy. They turned around, and the eldest member of the group dropped his jaw to the dance floor.  
"It's.. it's nurse.. JOY!" Brock squealed with delight, taking off from the table. He plowed through numerous distraught couples to reach his goal.  
Misty sighed helplessly. Ash put his sparkly hat on the table and looked up at the glamour-adorned clock in the front of the auditorium. 11:17PM.  
"So, um.. Misty. Ya wanna dance?" Ash asked, trying his best to sound confident. The redhaired girl smiled up at him, with a radiance that seemed to glow from her being. She accepted his offered hand.  
"Sure, Ash. Sure." She stood up with him, and they made their way to the floor. As irony would have it, they found themselves placed directly in front of Jesse and James. The ex-villains looked over at them, smiled, and gasped.  
"Prepare for tr-.. uh, hey!" James greeted, a little too cheerfully for Ash and Misty's liking.  
". . . hi," Misty said cautiously, inconspicuously moving herself and her dance partner to the other end of the platform.  
"Hey!" Jesse screeched over the noisy crowd, "We're not here to steal Pikachu tonight!"  
Ash and Misty nodded from their end of the court, aknowledging that fact. Even though they knew it was true, both of them decided wordlessly that wherever Team Rocket goes, there's a problem waiting to happen, even if not planned. They moved anyway, just to be safe. Neither of them wanted to spoil this night.  
  
-----  
  
When Ash and Misty returned to the table about 30 minutes later, Pikachu was sprawled out over the silverware. He looked up over his protruding belly, and murmered a dazed "Chaaa.."  
The two humans laughed. Misty patted the small pokemon on the head, and took her Sprite. She gulped it down gratefully, while Ash did the same with his Coke. They both made visible breaths and placed their glasses down simultaneously. Misty brushed her bangs out of her eyes and scoured the dance floor for Brock. She saw him talking with the Nurse he mentioned earlier. "Looks like even Brock's gonna have a good New Year!"  
Ash looked over to where she was watching and smiled. "Well, it's about time!" He smirked. Pikachu tried to get up, but ended up doing a sit up, flailing back to the tabletop. Ash and Misty looked up at the clock eagerly, then when they noticed the other was doing the same, blushed feverishly. The time read 11:50.  
  
------  
  
"Your the nurse Joy from Vermillion City!" Brock cried for the 12th time that night. Joy smiled kindly at the young (-er than her) trainer, deciding that she'd let him have a break. They chatted for a few minutes, Brock finally getting over his struck-dumb goofy grin. He started to talk like a normal human being, much to the surprise of everyone around him.  
"Yeah, those are my friends over there," he told her, motioning to the table where respectively, Ash and Misty sat.  
"They like each other, don't they?" the pink haired woman inquired. Brock nodded the affirmative. "Weren't they the two that were arguing in the center when Ash wanted to battle Lt. Surge? I remember *them*," she grinned knowingly.  
Their chat was interrupted by a man's voice over the loudspeaker. "Alright, everyone! It's 11:55! Get on the platform and get ready for your last dance of the year 2003!"  
  
-----  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other again. Misty smiled and stood up, this time taking Ash's hand in her own. "Let's go, Ash!" she whispered to him. He stared at her for a moment, memorizing her features on this night, at this minute in their lives. The way her eyes glowed with such intensity, such determined excitement. He walked out onto the floor, following his girl, their hands still joined.  
The music began.  
  
You set my soul at ease.. Chase darkness out of view Left your desperate spell on me Say you feel it too, I know you do..  
The two teens stared at each other, letting this song, the last song of the year, say all the words needed to be said. 11:57..  
  
I wanna love you forever And this is all I'm asking of you Ten thousand lifetimes together.. Is that so much for you to do? 'Cause from the moment that I saw your face And felt the fire in your sweet embrace I swear I knew, I'm gonna love you forever..  
  
Another minute passed.. everyone staring into their partner's eyes waiting for the inevitable second..  
  
..In my life I've learned that heaven never waits Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday Cause when I'm with you, there's nowhere else that I would ever wanna be I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you loving me..(~Jessica Simpson)  
  
The chorus played once more, and when the music died down, the clock read 11:59:47. Everyone's eyes lit up, and all attention was turned to the face and hands, slowly inching their way to 12. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"  
Misty's grip on Ash's shoulders tightened.. "Five! Four! Three! Two!"  
Ash pulled his beautiful blue eyed companion closer.. "One!"  
They stared at each other, no longer afraid. Their lips met in a kiss that they've always dreamed of, but never acted upon. Misty and Ash pulled each other closer, never wanting to break away, and it seemed that all eyes were on them, although each of the people on the dance floor were now kissing their respective companions. Brock even got a kiss (on the cheek ^_^) from his beloved nurse Joy, but that was enough to send him through the stars through the next 1000 years. When Ash and Misty finally separated, they stared at each other wordlessly. No words were needed.  
  
Happy New Year.  
  
--------------------  
  
=) Happy New Year to all!  
  
Carolyn984@aol.com  
  
(c)1999 (but revised 2003) by Carolyn 


End file.
